elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks)
Background "After a successful campaign in Falkreath Hold, Ulfric Stormcloak indicates that he needs every able bodied man to bolster his operations in The Reach. The new base of operations is where Galmar Stone-Fist is awaiting with new orders. Upon reporting to Galmar, the Dragonborn is offered a covert mission of subterfuge and blackmail in Markarth as a means to gain leverage in The Reach. Rumor has it that Raerek, Jarl Igmund's uncle and Steward, is a faithful Talos worshiper but not at all a true Son of Skyrim. If a way can be found to confront him with his belief, he may be persuaded to aid the cause. " Objectives Note : This quest can be impossible if you have done the quest The Forsworn Conspiracy and you get the bug which makes the guards and Raerek hostile. Find Evidence The seat of power in Markarth is Understone Keep, hewn into the rock to the city’s southwest. Raerek’s quarters are located in the northeastern wing of the keep and secured by an adept lock. Guards frequently patrol the halls at all hours, however Raerek will be attending to the Jarl throughout most of the day. Searching the dresser will reveal Raerek's Inscribed Amulet of Talos. Accosting him regarding his resistance to The Cause will garner his feelings that Ulfric is a dangerous man and that he is no friend of the Markarth to which Raerek is so unyieldingly loyal. However, threatened with the prospect of having his faith in Talos made public, Raerek bends his knee to demand as otherwise the Thalmor would imprison him and forever besmirch the Jarl's family name. Reluctantly, Raerek tells of a large, heavily guarded wagon filled with silver and weapons headed to Solitude. * (Optional) You can get a leveled amount of septims out of Raerek by choosing the persuasion option who don't require a high level in speech. Report to Galmar Stone-Fist Back at the Reach Stormcloak Camp, Galmar is pleased to hear of such a lucrative target and indicates that he has a scouting party already out in the field near the area the wagon should be located. Meet the Men A small scouting party led by Ralof can be located by heading east up the road and past Broken Tower Redoubt. Ralof indicates that they have actually been tracking the wagon for some time and that it has recently had an "accident" which has stopped the wagon in its tracks and will allow for an ambush. Follow Ralof and Ambush Enemy Scout You have the choice to stick to the plan of Ralof or take all of this by yourself. If you choose to stick to the plan, Ralof and his men will follow the road to the SE and take down the enemy scout. Take Over the Caravan After neutralizing the scout, Ralof and his men will head to the top of the ridge to act as fire support, raining arrows down upon the Imperial guards, leaving them easy picking for an assault. Report to Ralof Once all the Imperials have been killed, Ralof will indicate that Galmar should be notified of the success and that a new wagon should be sent for the loot. Opening the chest in the back of the wagon will net a dozen or so Silver Ingots as well as other miscellaneous items and swords. After returning to the camp with the good news, Galmar will provide coin for a job well done and new orders. The Battle for Fort Sungard is brewing and needs fresh support to commence. Locations *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Markarth, Understone Keep Bugs * This quest can be impossible if you have received the bug in which you can not get rid of your Reach Bounty. Because of this, you can not blackmail Raerek. *Once at the wagon, it has been reported that attacking the Imperials can cause a bounty for some reason. If this happens, the quest can also mess up by not bringing a speech option up to fix the quest. For example, when returning to Galmar after taking care of the wagon, it may just bring up the usual two speech options that he always can be asked (one about the purpose of the war, and one about Nords). It simply will not bring up the finishing speech option, even with the quest arrow over his head. It might be fixed by reloading, but it has been reported that even doing that will just make the same things happen again. This might potentially ruin ever finishing the Stormcloak questline. One way to fix this on PC is to kill Galmar through console commands, then fast travel back to the stormcloak camp in the reach and then kill Galmar console commands again. *Another bug is that after dealing with the wagon when returning to report to Ralof it is not possible to speak to him at that point. *If the aforementioned glitch happens and you haven't done the peace treaty section of the main quest, do so and give the stormcloaks markarth, this will "liberate the reach" and allow you to carry on with the stormcloak questline after finishing the main quest. *Another way to fix the bug is hitting Ralof one. He will not retaliate. *For some reason when you are trying to "meet the men" the men don't actually appear and the quest marker points in the opposite direction. To bypass this just walk along the path and kill one of the Imperial soldiers to trigger the next part of the quest. *When you first approach Galmar Stone-Fist to receive this quest there is sometimes no dialogue option to begin the quest. Loading a previous save from before entering the camp seems to fix this. This also happens on PS3. *You might see TWO amulets. If so, take both to trigger the next step in the quest. *Amulet does not appear in dresser. ru:Военная добыча (Братья Бури) Category:Stormcloak Quests